Sentir
by mitsuu
Summary: "Quis memorizar bem a sua fragrância, a sua essência. Ele é tudo. E é tudo o que quero dele."sem jeito para summary, mas vale a pena. leiam e reviews!


Às vezes parece que vou explodir. A vontade persegue-me, simplesmente quero mais, quero tudo. Não sei como acalmar o que fervilha dentro de mim. O que faço?

vi-o no outro dia ao pé de minha casa, caminhava no passeio do outro lado da rua. Se pudesse, tinha aberto a janela e gritado por ele, mas não fiz. Claro que não. Simplesmente imaginei-o no meu quarto, junto a mim, nós os dois ao lado da minha grande cama de madeira, ele acariciando suavemente com a sua mão esquerda a minha colcha creme, tal como se fosse de mim que se tratasse. Fechei os olhos e inspirei fundo, sentia o seu cheiro, que ia permanecer por pouco tempo no meu quarto e, por isso, quis memorizar bem a sua fragrância, a sua essência. Ele é tudo. E é tudo o que quero dele.

Acontece muitas vezes. Sonhar acordada e sonhar o impossível. Ele nunca vai olhar para mim de novo. Uma vez demos um beijo, ou melhor, um quase, quase beijo, ele tinha namorada na altura, uma verdadeira vaca. Boa pessoa como é, no momento em que os seus lábios começaram a roçar nos meus apercebeu-se do que estava a fazer e parou. Não queria magoar a namorada. Ma eu senti, ele desejou-me tanto quanto eu o desejei no momento. Mas será que foi apenas momentâneo ou haverá algo mais?...

Não sou de fugir de uma bela luta, metaforicamente, está claro. É assim na escola, em casa, na amizade e com ele não vai ser diferente. Quero-o tanto que ás vezes perco as forças, sinto-me pairar e depois a subir , subir, subir…bem alto, até tocar o céu.

Fui para a escola, estava na hora de entrar em acção, tal como eu disse, não sou de desistir de uma boa luta e a escola para mim é uma luta gigantesca. Tiro as melhores notas, mas a verdade que ninguém conhece é que é uma verdadeira luta de titãs convencer-me a mim própria de que preciso de estudar. Mas nem tudo é mau, ele anda na mesma escola que eu e, por sorte, a ex-namorada super controladora dele está bem longe, do outro lado da cidade. É isso que eu não percebo, se ele acabou com a namorada porque é que nunca mais me disse nada? Eu sei que ele sentiu algo naquele dia. A prova é que ele acabou com a namorada no dia seguinte. Será que está em negação ou é simplesmente mais um sonho meu? Se calhar eles já estavam zangados antes do quase beijo.

Pergunto-me como me teria sentido se tivéssemos de facto dado um beijo. Quer dizer, foi um simples toque de lábios, mas consegui sentir a respiração dele a ficar descompassada, o coração a bater mais depressa… ou seria o meu? Também, mas eu sei que não fui só eu a sentir aquele desejo. Não foi um simples desejo ou mero impulso, foi grande, preencheu-me com um calor inexplicável. A melhor forma de o descrever é comparando com a sensação que se tem quando estamos perto de uma ravina ou no cimo de um prédio muito alto e olhamos para baixo, o coração parece que nos vai saltar do peito a qualquer momento e, mesmo assim, por um segundo temos vontade de saltar e deixarmo-nos ir.

Primeira aula do dia. Lindo! Mais um dia maravilhoso na terra perfeita de konoha. Não é que eu não goste, simplesmente estou quase a rebentar de tanta vontade que tenho de falar com ele e perguntar-lhe se ele sente o mesmo que eu.

Ele senta-se sempre na mesa mesmo à frente da minha, é perfeito, posso olhar para ele sem que ele perceba.

-Terra chama sakura! Estás cá?

Não, estou bem longe, na kakashilandia e podia lá ficar.

- Desculpa. Diz, o que que se passa?

Bolas! Afinal acho que não posso ficar assim tão à vontade a olhar para ele.

- Estava há meia hora a pedir-te para me emprestares o trabalho de casa de inglês.

- Mas tu nunca fazes o trabalho de casa de inglês? Como é que vais tirar boas notas no teste?

- Copio por ti, está claro! Heheh!

-Temari!

- Sakuraaa! Sabes que não percebo nada de inglês!

- You have to study, young lady! Or chocolate will end for you!

- Quê? Só percebi chocolate.

- Só percebes o que te apetece, não é?

- Também gosto muito de ti, sakura!

- Promete que vais tentar estudar inglês, por favor!

- Promete que me ajudas, vá lá!

- Odeio quando fazes olhos de cachorrinho. Está bem, eu ajudo.

- Iei! Mas falando de assuntos mais interessantes… - oh céus! – estavas a olhar para o kakashi, eu vi.

- Podes falar mais baixo por favor?

Eu vi, ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, ele tinha ouvido. E agora? Bolas, Temari!

- Vá lá, porque é que vocês não admitem? Há uma aura a pairar sobre vocês os dois que dá para ver a quilómetros de distância! Vocês adoram-se. É mentira?

Ele estava a ouvir. E a rir? Acho que sim. Não era uma gargalhada, mas estava a rir-se. Ele estava a achar piada? Boa, agora também sou palhaça.

Não lhe respondi, mas não foi por isso que ela parou de falar.

- Então e que tal o sasuke? É giro e já gostaste dele.

- Na primária, Temari. Tínhamos nove anos, era uma criança.

- E que tal o Naruto?

- Esse nunca deixou de ser criança.

- E nunca deixou de gostar de ti.

- Gostar não é tudo nem é suficiente. Além disso, acho que ele já me esqueceu. Já reparaste que está sentado ao lado da Hinata?

- É, ela é bem bonita e tem uma paciência sem fim. Suponho que funciona bem.

- Espero que sim. Todos merecemos ser felizes, não é?

- Tu principalmente, Sakura. Desde a morte do teu pai que não és a mesma, não ris da mesma forma nem estás verdadeiramente feliz.

Para a Temari eu era um livro completamente aberto, ela via tudo mesmo quando eu não contava nada.

- Sabes que tento, eu esforço-me.

- Não podes forçar a felicidade. Ou estás feliz ou não. Acho que devias seguir o teu coração, luta pelo Kakashi. Acho que ele vale a pena. Além disso, ele é um ano mais velho, tem mais maturidade.

Ele estava a rir-se outra vez!

- Será que é?- falei mais alto que o normal, é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, ele mereceu. Parou de se rir e olhou de repente para trás. Pensei que me ia matar com o olhar, mas pediu apenas um lápis com um ar muito zangado. Voltou-se para a frente e não disse mais nada.

Noventa longos minutos de física. Era completamente insuportável. A professora era chata e a matéria era uma porcaria. A seguir tive português e depois inglês.

- Tens aí o meu trabalho de casa?

- Qual traba...? O trabalho de inglês! Ficou na biblioteca!

- Que fica do outro lado da escola. Corre!

Estava a ouvir música enquanto esperava pela Temari, até que uma sombra despertou a minha atenção. Era o Kakashi. Olhei para cima e ele estava a olhar para o meu televóvel.

- O que estás a ouvir?

- "Titanium" de David Guetta. Queres ouvir?

- Pode ser.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e ficámos assim durante um longo minuto.

- Combina contigo. A música, quero dizer…

- Achas que por muito que me deitem abaixo eu levanto-me?

- Não duvido.

Deu-me um grande e belo sorriso, lindo como ele, maravilhoso.

- Só é pena não ser à prova de bala, não achas?

- Tens outras qualidades.

Oh céus! Isto estava mesmo a acontecer?

- Tipo o quê?

- Explico-te melhor depois.

Aproximou-se de mim e os lábios dele tocaram na minha face. Devo ter ficado tão vermelha! Deu-me um belo, mas curto e suave beijo na cara e depois afastou-se , mas não muito. Segurou no meu queixo e virou a minha cara de frente para a dele. Aproximou-se lentamente e…

E nada! Esperem mais um pouco e logo, logo ficam a saber mais! 8D

Espero que tenham gostado, eu gostei.

Reviews!


End file.
